


How to Be a  Good Wolf (Cover Art)

by paleogymnast



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleogymnast/pseuds/paleogymnast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art for the wonderful Teen Wolf Big Bang entry by geniusmccoy (auworksforme).</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Be a  Good Wolf (Cover Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How To Be A Good Wolf - by Chris Argent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085386) by [auworksforme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auworksforme/pseuds/auworksforme). 




End file.
